


Hunter

by LivHagen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivHagen/pseuds/LivHagen
Summary: Nono secolo.I drekar norvegesi sfrecciano rapidissimi sulla quasi totalità dei mari conosciuti. I draghi delle loro polene svettano padroni sulle acque del mare del Nord, impetuose quanto i tumulti che sembrano a loro volta scuotere gli innumerevoli territori della Norvegia, troppo sfaccettata perché i suoi contrasti siano risolti da un'unificazione sotto un unico sovrano.La grande città portuaria di Kattegat subisce violentemente le ripercussioni di questa situazione; come se non bastasse poi, in una notte di inizio inverno il principe Hvitserk Ragnarsson sparisce nel nulla. Molti ne sospettano il motivo, ma sotto il regno di Ivar Senz'Ossa nessuno osa parlare.A Miglia e miglia da Kattegat, una spedizione parte da Orkland, capitale dello sconfinato e più settentrionale regno norvegese dell’Hålogaland, e si dirige verso nord.☾ Hvitserk x OFC☾ Canon DivergenceIspirato principalmente alla serie TV Vikings e alla Cronaca Anglosassone.
Relationships: Hvitserk & Ivar & Sigurd & Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)





	Hunter

**Capitolo 1  
  
**

****

Le nubi plumbee si accerchiavano dense. Una colonna di pigra luce bianca perforava i cavalloni, tuffandosi dritta in un punto balenante tra le acque scure ed estinguendosi sempre di più. La nave sobbalzava su e giù, faticando a stornare verso la costa.  
Non avevano bisogno di sporgersi dal parapetto per vedere il profilo minaccioso delle acque stagliarsi contro il cielo grigio: quell’orizzonte seghettato e tremolante aveva sospinto verso di loro un vento freddo che, soffiando a gran voce, spiattellava sulle facce di quelli a prua microgocce salate simili a piccoli aghi di ghiaccio.  
Il navigar via da quella spirale buia per imboccare l’entrata del fiordo gli portò via quasi un’ora, ed un’altra ancora perché il fondo della barca toccasse la sabbia di una spiaggia. Si dissero poco.  
L’uomo più grosso dell’equipaggio, Geirmund il suo nome, fu l’ultimo a lasciare l’imbarcazione scendendo con un salto nell’acqua poco sotto. Riacciuffò le borse di pelle dal parapetto e, schivando con attenzione i sassi lisci sul fondo per timore di ribaltarsi assieme al prezioso carico, si diresse a riva.  
Baltur l’aspettava, facendogli gesto di sbrigarsi. A testa in giù si scrollò i capelli corti con la mano, ancora più neri per l’acqua bagnata, e si rimise diritto.  
La bocca sottile era contorta nella smorfia arcigna che aveva da pensoso; gli occhi avevano smesso di guardare il mare e già cercavano di scorgere nel buio le creste delle alture che sapeva avere passi montani praticabili.  
In un momento di preoccupazione più immediata lanciò un’occhiata alla boscaglia che iniziava al finire della sabbia, dove aveva appena fatto imbucare gli altri: se quei cinque avessero trovato un modo di sbagliare strada e di perdere ancora più tempo, la via di casa si sarebbe ripresa non il giorno seguente ma quello dopo, o peggio quello dopo ancora.   
Si tirò in piedi mettendosi in spalla altri due sacchi come quelli che Geirmund stava portando a riva, e appena raggiunto dall’altro filarono in direzione dei monti.  
  
Strinse il nodo attorno al tronco di pino e calò la corda lungo la pietra liscia. Attese.  
Dal bordo della parete, bassa ma insidiosa, affiorò subito la capigliatura chiara dell’altro che, preceduto dal falcetto che aveva lanciato in cima, vi si issava. Mentre quello con un colpo di muscoli balzava su lamentandosi, lei guardò dentro il buio: da in fondo, vicino alla cresta degli alberi, spuntavano nel blu della notte tre figure. Sparirono dentro una chiazza di nebbia densa, per poi esserne risputati vicino alla zolla d’erba dov’era stata calata la corda. I tre correvano con scarso equilibrio lungo il fianco del pendio scambiandosi commenti a gran voce e ridacchiando.  
Affianco a lei Siggeirr, che rimessosi in piedi aveva ripreso il falcetto e si dirigeva per risalire una macchia di felci, intimò loro di star zitti, a meno che non volessero aumentare le possibilità di un agguato lì in mezzo al nulla.  
Lo seguì nel buio. Lasciandosi indietro gli altri tre, sfrecciarono veloci in mezzo all’erba alta. Con nessun sentiero in vista, andarono lungo la staccionata di un pascolo più in alto, dalla quale poi si staccarono per arrivare alla cresta del monte.  
Poco sotto di loro, finalmente, un villaggio che sembrava corrispondere a quello che Baltur aveva detto loro di raggiungere.  
  
“Trovate il villaggio arroccato, sempre salendo verso nord. Arrivati lì cercate la casa coi portici e, sempre che entrambi siano ancora lì, chiedete dello Jarl Agni. Mi raccomando, dite chi siete.” 

Giunti sulla cresta anche Eitill, Alfgeir e Saerún coi loro carichi, discesero tutti e cinque il fianco del pendio.

  
Eitill aveva finito in fretta la sua zuppa di pesce e ora guardava giù dentro il buio profondo, cercando forse di scorgere i ricurvamenti della nave lasciata indietro. Isfin levò lo sguardo gettandolo sul via vai di gente oltre la staccionata. A sera inoltrata, si trasportavano ancora reti da pesca vuote, vasche ricolme di pescato, pelli, cereali e rotoli di lana grezza.  
Come avevano ben potuto constatare grazie al maltempo che li aveva colti, l’inverno era in anticipo, e questa gente doveva prepararsi a fronteggiarlo in fretta. Si era dovuto fare a meno dell’ausilio dei carri: il villaggio e le sue strade si dinoccolavano in acuta pendenza sul fianco di un monte ed il ghiaccio, insidioso nemico, lastricava già il terreno, luccicando alla luce delle fiaccole appese ai muri delle case. Gli uomini raggiungevano in depositi in cima al monte solo a piedi, con le innumerevoli difficoltà che il trasportare merci su e giù a quel modo comportava; eccone una decina che issavano un carico di tronchi scuri presso il deposito.  
Assorta dalle fatiche di quelli quasi non si rese conto del padrone di casa spuntare dalle colonne del portico e sfilarle di fianco; chinandosi su Baltur, confabulandovi accesamente. Lo jarl infine lo liquidò rifilandogli un foglio di pelle ripiegato, che quello si infilò nelle pieghe del mantello senza nemmeno gettarvi uno sguardo e proferirne parola.  
_  
_Quella notte Isfin dormì sul fianco, il mantello tirato su fino agli occhi, la paglia sotto di lei che le pungeva la guancia rimasta scoperta. Le luci dell’alba giunsero rapidissime: le parvero separate dal buio da un solo battito di ciglia. Nonostante avessero dormito molto meno ammassati rispetto a quanto fossero abituati, il russare degli altri le rombò subito nelle orecchie, amplificato dalle pareti del fienile angusto della casa dello Jarl.  
Rimpianse i risvegli dopo le notti passate all’addiaccio; per quanto gelidi, ogni rumore umano era spazzato via dalla brezza e coperto dal rombare del mare.  
Alzandosi rapidamente, raggiunse il cumulo di pellicce che avevano fatto la sera prima davanti all’entrata. Buttatasi sulle spalle la sua, spinse piano la porta di legno leggero ed uscì fuori.  
Qualche passo avanti Baltur riempiva di carne secca un sacco da viaggio, mentre ringraziava di spalle il macellaio che se ne tornava verso casa.  
“Il Voltapietre” disse, chiudendo la borsa con uno strattone. Lo sguardo di lei scattò in su, seguendo il dito che indicava in alto di fronte a loro: si stagliava il passo montano con le sue rocce appuntite, occupate dai tanti nidi dell’uccello marino che vi dava nome: una strada sassosa scompariva là in mezzo e saliva verso nord, sdoppiandosi all’altezza di Rana. Diede un’occhiata affermativa all’altro, che afferrato il sacco lo portò affianco al resto del carico. _  
_ “da lì scendiamo per l’altopiano, lo attraversiamo ed aggiriamo il ghiacciaio.” La informò, mentre calcava il gesto per mostrarle la piana di Saltfjellen e le lastre azzurre dello Svartisen più avanti. “A quel punto dovremmo essere in grado di tagliare diritti.”  
Rimase ferma, lo sguardo apparentemente sul Voltapietre ma che si visionava gli scenari dell’itinerario oltre le sue pareti rocciose.  
Baltur sospirò stancamente con le mani sui fianchi, poi raccolse un sacco pieno di rame e la raggiunse. “Certo, speravo di scendere alla peggio a _Boðvin_ e di lasciarci dietro il ghiacciaio in nave” continuava, cercando di mascherare la fatica per il peso che trasportava, “ma visto il mare che abbiamo trovato, ci toccherà approfittare dell’ospitalità di Arlund.”  
Credendo che avesse finito, tornò sui suoi passi verso il fienile, domandandosi se quell’Arlund corrispondesse al decrepito stregone di _Hålogaland_ che viveva in una capanna fuori di miglia dalla strada del re, in mezzo ai boschi di abeti bazzicati dai reietti.  
E mentre pianificava di intagliarsi qualche freccia in più, l’altro la richiamò indietro.  
“Isfin.” La canzonò alle sue spalle. “Tieni gli occhi aperti se vuoi portare quelle pelli ad Asmund.”  
Lo sguardo, diventatole subito vacuo, lo fissò sul muro di nebbia dietro al fienile.  
Per un secondo visionò vividamente la steppa secca e fredda dell’alto Halogaland ed Asmund, sempre più debole, steso sulla branda accanto al focolaio. Rabbrividì.  
Poi la porta cigolò e ne vide uscire Siggeir ed Eitill, già vestiti ed equipaggiati di pellicce ed armi.  
Saerùn, presa a cambiarsi, gli intimò di richiudere la porta a meno che non volessero farla assiderare.  
I due si diressero allora sul retro del fienile per lavarsi la faccia al torrente, le chiome ancora sciolte e disordinate ricadenti sulle pellicce.  
Li seguì con lo sguardo, con la sensazione che Baltur alle sue spalle a quella vista avrebbe aggiunto qualcosa; Eitill la intercettò con la coda dell’occhio e voltatosi la salutò alzando una mano, mezzo sorriso accennato, da lei ricambiato distrattamente. Quello sparì poi insieme a Siggeirr nelle fronde brinose.  
“E fossi in te” fece l’altro da dietro, pareggiando i sacchi di rame, “lui lo sorveglierei. Perlomeno metterei un po’ di senno in quella sua testa. L’inverno perdona la sfrontatezza solo fino a un certo punto.”

_**Angolo dell'autrice:**_  
Ecco il mio primo lavoro creato a partire dalla figura di Hvitserk Ragnarsson.  
Ho conosciuto Hvitserk guardando Vikings, ed inseguito ho approfondito il personaggio storico insieme al suo contesto; lo trovo una figura estremamente complessa ed affascinante e fonte di molti spunti, per cui dopo parecchi tentennamenti ho deciso di mettere per iscritto e pubblicare le idee che mi ronzavano in testa da tempo.   
In quanto ai personaggi che ho introdotto nella prima parte della storia, di loro posso dire che mi servono per dare una dimensione al racconto ed introdurre le dinamiche: seppur Hvitserk non sia apparso in questo primo capitolo, assicuro che entrerà in scena molto presto! :)  
La compagnia di cui si parla è formata da sette viaggiatori: Baltur, Geirmund, Siggeirr, Eitill, Alfgeir, Saerún ed infine Isfin. Tutti quanti nativi norvegesi del regno di _Hålogaland_ , li incontriamo al termine di un viaggio di natura commerciale. Dopo una visita al loro sovrano, re Hakon Grjotgardsson di _Hålogaland_ , partono dalla capitale Orkland per tornarsene a casa loro, nell’estremo nord del regno. Ostacolati dal maltempo e da un inverno in anticipo, si trovano a dover invertire la loro rotta per mare con un percorso via terra nell’entroterra norvegese.  
Il punto di vista che più spesso userò sarà quello del personaggio di Isfin, che ho affinato ed elaborato in questi ultimi mesi, e che non vedo l’ora di svelare nei prossimi capitoli!  
Che altro ancora?  
Penso di caricare nei prossimi capitoli delle mappe e delle playlist.  
Spero che questa storia vi piaccia e vi invito a farmi sapere il vostro parere o a farmi pervenire qualsiasi osservazione teniate a fare, per me è molto importante!   
  
Un abbraccio,  
_Liv Hagen_


End file.
